Marriage 101
by J.S. Goldberg
Summary: How many people feel Casey and Derek fight like an old married couple? Well, let's see how things turn out when they actually do get married...for a school project. DASEY!
1. Chapter 1

Marriage 101

-Chapter 1-

The soft sound of rain came to my ears from my room. I sighed. The noise was comforting to me. It meant that I was alone in the house and that I had peace and quiet. So, it was the perfect opportunity for me to get some reading in before the family came home. I pulled out my newest book and opened it to the first page.

"Reading? On a Saturday?" came a voice I've come to know and hate. I sighed. God, he was so frustrating. Couldn't he have left me alone and go make out with some blonde bimbo? Apparently he couldn't have.

"Yes. Is that a problem, Derek?" I asked without even looking up from my book. I wasn't actually reading it but I didn't want to look at him. Ew. Sure he was good to look at and all…wait, what?

"Actually it is. You see this room needs to be open." I couldn't help it. I looked up from my book. I stared directly into his eyes.

"Why?" I asked. My heart started to race. _What the hell was he up to now?_ It was _Derek Venturi _everyone…the possibilities were unlimited.

"Well, I'm throwing a party and people are going to need a place to well…you know," he said with a wink and a smirk on his face. My mouth dropped. I immediately stood up and glared at him. WHAT AN IDIOT?!

"Derek, I swear that if you throw another party, I'll…I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" he questioned as he leaned against the door frame. He stared at me back, practically challenging me to give him a hard time. It was like he was looking for an excuse to fight. I decided to humor him.

"Well, I'll do something REALLY REALLY bad!" I blurted out. I mean, it was all I could think of at the moment. What? You think you could have done any better? Pfft.

"Like what?"

"Like I'll tell the principal it was really you who dumped a bucket of raw eggs all over his car, and tell mom and George that it was you who lost George's wedding ring when he left it on his dresser and it suddenly disappeared, and I'll tell Kendra that you flirt with other girls, and I'll tell Sam about the time in the shower when you-"

"Ok! I get it! I did a lot of crazy things. However, the egg thing happened two months ago, George found his ring this morning, Kendra and I are open to flirt with who we like, and the shower thing…well that can be left between us." By the time he was done popping all my bubbles he was a foot away from me with a grin on his face.

"You are such a…jerk! God, I can never win with you can I?! I just want to…I want to…" I glanced around trying to figure out what I wanted to do. Then a thought occurred to me. I faced Derek again but with a grin on my face. He seemed slightly confused as to my sudden change of mood but he tried to hide it with his smug smile. I stomped on his foot and he whimpered in pain. I grinned as he held his foot and hopped around like a baby. Ha. Served him right. The front door downstairs opened and George and Nora's voices echoed through the house. I smiled and plopped back down on my bed.

"Oh, I'll get you back…trust me on that," Derek grumbled on his way out the door. I glanced in the direction he left in and then returned my attention back to my book. "_Major Crush_", a love/hate relationship story…interesting.

XOX

"So how was everyone's day?" Nora asked as we all sat down to eat dinner. I picked at my mashed potatoes and glanced up at my mom.

"Fine," I said.

"Not fine for me. My soccer team lost today," Lizzie chimed in.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry. I'm sure you'll win next time," Nora said kindly. I glanced back at my little sister.

"No we won't. The team is a hopeless cause," Lizzie said before she angrily chewed her meatloaf.

"Like Casey?" I turned to face the grinning boy across from me and glared at him. He couldn't stop teasing or making fun of me once. Sheesh. What was his problem? It was like I was enemy number one…well, I kind of was.

"_Derek_, would it kill you to shut your mouth _once_," I said angrily. Derek scoffed at me. That only made me angrier.

"Would it kill you to have a sense of humor?" he shot back at me. I stood up and placed my hands on my hips.

"Would it kill you to stop making stupid jokes at my expense?!" I said heatedly. I hated raising my voice but with Derek, it was so hard _not_ to.

"Would it kill you to stop being a drama queen?!" he shouted back as he also stood up. The rest of the family was silent; obviously due to shock.

"I am NOT a _drama queen_," I said after my mouth dropped. Me? A drama queen? Puh-lease. I only acted that way because Derek wouldn't leave me alone for two seconds. All it was fighting, fighting, and fighting. It kind of reminded me of an old married couple but the thought came and went quickly. I had an egotistical boy to deal with.

"Oh really? Whenever something isn't the way you want it you freak out or cry-" Before Derek could finish his sentence, I threw a piece of bread at his head. Derek stared at me as if saying, "Are you sure you should have done that?" I smirked at him practically saying, "Bring it on." He picked up his meatloaf and threw it at me and most of it and the ketchup smothered on it landed in my hair. I screamed a frustrated scream and threw mashed potatoes at him. That was when George and Nora stepped in. Nora held me back while George held the evil spawn back.

"Guys stop it, you're acting like children," George said angrily but not in a yelling voice. "Go to your rooms."

"Gladly," I said before I ran up to my room. I sighed and slammed my door shut. _Well, I guess I could always read my book._ Perfect.

* * *

It was finally Monday and I was thrilled. Finally, I had time to get away from Derek. All through Sunday, I practically stayed in my room and at dinner I didn't utter a single word. I put some things in my locker and shut it. 

"Hey Case, how was the weekend?" Emily chirped. I sighed.

"Not that great. Derek and I fought-" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Same old, same old. I'm not even going to ask. I mean, it's bound to happen. You guys are like an old married couple or something," she said with a slight chuckle. I stared at her incredulously. Was she mental or something? Maybe I needed to take her to the emergency room or something. Good plan, Case.

"Derek and I? A married couple? Married? A couple? Seriously? I mean, look at him." I pointed towards Derek's direction. He was flirting with Kendra by her next class. "And then look at me." I turned her to face me. "What do you see?"

"Two people who fight like an old married couple," Emily said with a giggle. I sighed.

"Trust me Em, Derek and I will never and I mean NEVER be married…" I said before turning to walk to my next class.

XOX

"Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald, you two are hereby husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! Well, this idea started out as just a trailer I made and posted on youtube...but it turned into a story idea. So here you go. I hope you like it. As for my readers for "The Pit Stop That Changed Our Lives", I'm sorry about not updating in about forever. I'm having another bad case of writer's block. So I'm sorry. I'm doing my best to get it finished. And if I ever take a long time to update this story...I'm sorry in advance. Sorry this chapter is a little short. I felt that it needed to end there. Haha. Other chapters should be longer. Oh, and if anyone wants to see the trailer let me know and I'll put the link on my profile. Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to drop a review. I appreciate them!_

_Julie_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. _This can NOT be happening to me!_ I couldn't have been in this situation. Oh god! I was about ready to murder Mr. Patterson. The project seemed interesting, fun even. But after being paired up with _Derek_, it only made things worse. I'm sure about now you're probably confused as to why I was freaking out. Well, everyone was assigned a project. We were put into groups of two and the couple had to pretend to be married. I got Derek while Kendra got Max. I was hoping it'd be the chance I could finally get to know Max and maybe even get together with him but my hopes were shred to pieces the moment the words, "Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald, you two are hereby husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" were spoken.

"Me? Kiss her? Uh-uh," Derek said with a slight chuckle. He shook his head laughing and shifted a little on his feet. "I mean, it's _Casey_. Ew. Who'd kiss that?" I was so distraught about what was happening that I didn't even register what Derek had just said. I didn't even bother making an insult back at him.

"Mr. Patterson, this has to be a mistake. Derek and I? Married? Can't I get someone else?" I said frantically. I wanted to smack my head against a wall.

"Casey, this isn't a joke or a mistake. You two are partners. Now kiss like the other groups have and we can move on down the list," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. This jerk was actually enjoying this!

"I'll take a rain check," I said disgusted. I shuddered at the thought of us kissing. EW!

"Mrs. Venturi," he started. I rolled my eyes. _Don't tell me he was going to call me that until the project was over. _I'd surely die. "It's part of the pairing process. I'm not asking you two to make out. Just a peck on the lips."

"But he's my brother!"

"_Step_-brother actually," Derek chimed in. I smacked his arm. He wasn't helping my case at all. "Like I'd ever be related to that."

"My point exactly. No blood relation. So just do it."

"Hey, I had to kiss Sheldon. You think I wanted to do that?" this random girl Karen said leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Oh god. I couldn't get out of it. I had to the kiss the guy I hated most: Derek Venturi. I had to pretend to be married to the guy I hated most: Derek Venturi. I had to be intimate with the guy I hated most: Derek frickin Venturi. I wish it was all one big nightmare and that any minute I'd wake up…but sadly, that wish didn't come true.

I turned to face Derek. I wasn't sure how to go about it. Derek apparently knew what to do. He placed his hands on my waist hesitantly and sighed. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed the moment to go by quickly. Sadly, it didn't. After what felt like forever I felt Derek's cool, minty breath against my lips. It gave me a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach and I squeezed my eyes tighter. Finally, I felt his lips on mine. It was only for a second or two and I was glad it ended quickly. When his lips touched mine, my stomach did this weird flip thing. I shrugged it off as nausea. I gulped and opened my eyes to see Derek staring directly in my eyes.

"There, that wasn't too hard now was it?" Mr. Patterson chirped. I turned to him and shot him a glare before walking over to the area where the other groups were. I banged my head against the wall and slid down to the floor. Ugh. But that wasn't even the end of it. It only went downhill from there.

After Mr. Patterson assigned everyone into partners he told us all to go back to our seats. I was thankful I sat in the second row and Derek sat in the very back. I didn't have to be near him. It was probably the only comforting feeling all day.

"Alright everyone, I have some other things to discuss. First, in this classroom you are to refer to your partner as either his or her first name, your husband or wife, or any nickname of endearment. I urge you to use nicknames a few times. It'll give you points towards participation. Yes Derek?"

"Does Klutzilla count?" he asked smugly. The class broke into chuckles and giggles. I turned my head to him and glared at him hard. Ugh.

"No. It does not. It's not a form of endearment towards your wife," Mr. Patterson said with a sigh. I shuddered at the reference of being his wife. Yuck.

"Well to me it is," Derek said egging him on. I rolled my eyes and raised my hand. Mr. Patterson nodded me to go on.

"Does _Egotistical Boneheaded Player_ count, Mr. Patterson?" I said grinding my teeth. I heard Derek chuckle in the back of the classroom. Mr. Patterson rolled his eyes at me.

"No Casey. Sweetie, darling, honey…those are terms of endearment. Not insults. Moving on, I am issuing out a letter to your parents. Please have them signed and turned into me by tomorrow. The bell will ring in a few minutes. Chat for the last few minutes," Mr. Patterson said before he passed out the letters. After that he took a seat at his desk. I took this as an opportunity. I stood up from my desk to go have a chat with Mr. Patterson when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see I was facing Max.

"Hey Max," I said shyly. I felt the heat creep up on my cheeks. He smiled at me.

"Hey Case. That was quite a show earlier," he laughed. I bit my lip to hold back a sarcastic comment. "Sorry you have to be paired with such a jerk." I smiled.

"Eh, I live with him already. How much worse can it get?" I giggled. He chuckled.

"Sorry to break up this little tea party but I'd like to have a chat with my WIFE!" Derek said putting a lot of emphasis on the word "wife" so Mr. Patterson could hear. I heard the faint sound of the teacher laughing before I dragged Derek to a corner.

"What do you want _darling_?" I said grinding my teeth again.

"I can't believe we're only married for five minutes and you're already flirting with another guy. I'm heartbroken sweetie. I thought we had something," he said feigning hurt and sadness. I shoved his shoulder. God he was such a pest. Luckily, whatever Derek wanted to tell me had to wait because I was saved by the bell.

As soon as the bell rang, I rushed out of the English room and went straight to my locker. I didn't care nor wanted to know what Derek was going to say to me. All I wanted to do was crawl under a rock and hide from the world before they knew we were married. Well before they knew we were _pretending_ to be married. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I sighed.

"_What_?" I said not letting the anger hide from my voice. If it was Derek I swear I'd bang my head into my locker.

"It's just your best friend. Derek isn't in sight," I heard Emily giggle before appearing at my side. "Let me guess, bad day?"

"You have no idea!" I whined about ready to cry or kill myself. Whatever came first.

"Actually, I do. You and Derek made out in English? What is up with that?" Emily said confused. I stared at her incredulously. First of all, it was bad enough it got spread around school that Derek and I kissed that fast but it was even worse that the rumor was twisted around to me and Derek making out. Um, EW! Like that would ever happen.

"WE DID NOT MAKE OUT!" I shouted; a little louder than necessary too. I glanced around and noticed a few people stare at me strangely before moving on. "Look, it was just a little, innocent peck on the lips. That's all. We're forced to be in this ridiculous project where we have to pretend to be married. It's horrible! And in class I have to call him sweetie, darling, and stuff. Emily, why are you laughing?!"

"How can I not? It's funny," she said once her giggles subsided. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"It is _not_ funny."

"Of course your face is, but we already knew that. Right Emily?" I turned around to glare at my new found husband. He smirked at me. "Hey pumpkin." Was I the only one who didn't find my situation funny? Apparently I was.

"Derek, what do you want?" I sighed. He put his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out something out. It was two rings. My heart sped up. What were those for?

"Mr. Patterson handed these out to the guys before we left. They're supposed to be our wedding rings. We have to wear them the whole time until the project is over. It's supposed to "symbolize" our "relationship" or whatever," he said rolling his eyes a bit. Great! Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…it did.

"Fine," I said feeling defeated. He handed me a ring and I placed it on my ring finger of my left hand; Derek did the same. He gave me a head nod and left in the direction of Sam. I turned back to Emily who was grinning. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. See you later, Case," she said waggling her fingers at me. I scrunched my face in confusion. What was that about? I shrugged it off and shut my locker before heading to my next class.

XOX

"Mom, I need you to read and sign this," I said handing her the envelope that Mr. Patterson gave us.

"Yeah, dad I need you to sign it too," he said handing George his envelope. Mom read it aloud as George read along on the paper.

"Dear Parent/Guardian,

My eleventh grade English classes were assigned a new project. This project involves pretending to be married to another member in the classroom. The pairings were boy/girl. This project has to do with getting along and working together with another person. This will also relate to our next section of the class. I only need your signature to verify you are comfortable with this project and approve.

_Mr. Patterson_."

"Hmm, sounds interesting. I approve. What about you Nora?" George said looking up from the piece of paper.

"Yeah. I don't see why not?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Both of them signed the dotted lines and handed the papers back to us. My mom turned to me. "So, who were you paired up with?" I chewed my crouton from my salad slowly and gulped it down. Well, they were bound to found out.

"Derek," I mumbled.

"Come again, sweetie?" mom said bending forward slightly. I sighed. I looked up at Derek to see him smirking at me. I turned away from him and looked at my mom. She was waiting patiently for my reply.

"Derek," I said clearly.

"There's another Derek in your class? I never knew that," she said before taking a sip of her water.

"No mom, _the_ Derek. Your stepson, my stepbrother, Derek Venturi," I said. My mom started to choke on her water and I freaked out. "Mom are you ok?" She gulped down her water and as soon as she did she started laughing hysterically. I stared at her confused. One minute she was choking and the next she was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You? And Derek? Pretending to be married. Your English teacher sure didn't know what he was getting into when he assigned you guys as partners," she laughed. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"You aren't mad or anything?" I asked. Maybe if she was upset about it, I could get a new partner. I wished.

"Mad? Oh heavens no. I actually think this will be good for you two."

"It will?" Derek asked.

"Oh yes. Maybe it'll teach you to get along. Or to at least be civil. Well, I'm done eating, Lizzie wash the dishes tonight," she said before leaving the table with George. I looked back at Derek to see him staring down at his plate.

"So you guys are married huh? Did you guys have to kiss?" Edwin asked smugly. I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Ed, shut it."

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone. I'm happy with the feedback I got. 9 reviews! YAY! Could be better but I'll let it slide. Thanks to the ones who did review. And thanks for the 16 people who are reading it...I know who you are...Ok, that sounds really creepy. But it's true. This is on the alert list for 16 people. Haha. Thanks to sing2me091 and xxBiTTeRxxSWeeT for putting it on their favorites. Anyways, now that my thank yous are out of the way, I shall go. I suppose. Ok, now I'm just rambling. So, how is everyone? Hope you're having a good day. Mine was ok. I'm just buying time. Haha. I like writing these author's notes. It's fun. Haha. And it's official, I'm weird. Anyways, don't be afraid to drop a review. Hope you liked the chapter! Oh, and if you guys ever have an idea or suggestion you want me to use let me know. If I like it I'll use it and give you credit in the author's note. Last time I did this, I got great suggestions and it made the story a lot better. Anyways, thanks for reading all of this. Bye for now!_

Julie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally, I got some peace and quiet. It had been questions after questions by Lizzie and Edwin all night long about being "married". Sheesh. Give us a break. We were only newlyweds for heavens sake. My goodness. I got comfortable on my bed and closed my eyes as I sighed before pulling out my very interesting book. As I opened to the page where I left off I heard a slight knock on my door. 

"What is it now Lizzie? Didn't you already ask enough questions?" I said slightly annoyed. The knocking continued. "_Lizzie what!_"

"It's not Lizzie, sweetie."

I rolled my eyes and slammed my book down on my bed. Ugh. I got up angrily and opened the door to see Derek standing in the doorway of my room with his famous, egotistical smirk. Wait, that was obvious. I mean, when didn't he have that smirk around me? I would never know until it happened. I gave him a hard glare but that only turned his smirk into a full blown grin. Ugh. I wanted to slap this boy silly but I wasn't a violent girl…yet. 

"Could you refrain from the pet names when we're not at school? It makes me want to puke," I said disgusted. He leaned against my doorframe still smiling at me. 

"Cuddle muffin, is that anyway to talk to your loving and totally good looking husband?" he grinned. I made gagging noises to prove my point by how disgusted I was. He only rolled his eyes at me before inviting himself in my room. He sat on my bed and glanced down at the book I was about to continue reading. "Reading again? Do you ever not read?" 

"Yes, reading again. And why do you care?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest raising my eyebrows at him with an annoyed expression gracing my face. He shrugged. 

"I don't."

"Whatever. What are you doing here? In my room? On my _bed_…" I said stepping forward a bit. He smiled at me and got into a full lay position on my bed. 

"Getting comfortable. I mean, this is supposed to be our honeymoon right? I'm ready pumpkin, what about you?" he smirked. I grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. Ugh!

"You're so gross. Get off my bed and get out!" I whined trying to pull him off my bed. God he was heavy. What in the world did he eat! He finally cooperated and stood up but he didn't leave the room. He glanced down at my hand and smiled. "What?"

"You're still wearing our wedding rings," he said more than asked. I gave him a puzzled look and suddenly he seemed to snap out of his daze. He smirked at me and came closer until his face was hovering in front of mine. "Bye pumpkin." He kissed my hand before he left my room. 

I probably stood there for a few minutes, just staring in the direction he left. I had no idea what just happened. Did Derek Venturi just kiss me? Ok, it was on the hand but still. He even hesitated before he did it so I could only imagine what was going through his head then. It was almost as if he wanted to kiss my lips again but I shook away those thoughts. Finally, I settled back down on my bed and opened my book. But I found I couldn't concentrate at all! And it was so frustrating. I was at a really good part too. I set my book down and stared at the ring on my finger. My mind fogged and I found myself smiling. What was up with me? I groaned and headed downstairs to get my mind off of stupid Derek. 

Bad idea.

"Derek, I want to watch something for once," I whined as I plopped down on the couch. Derek glanced at me before looking back at the TV. 

"What happened to _reading_?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes. 

"I couldn't concentrate."

He turned all of his attention towards me and raised an eyebrow like what I said was oh so interesting. I looked at him confused and shifted in my seat. Why was he staring at me like that?

"Oh really? Could it be you were thinking about me?" he grinned. Did he see through my phony look or was he just being Derek? I couldn't tell but either way I wasn't going to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

"You wish Venturi. I was thinking about something else," I said with a scoff. Hmmm…maybe I _was_ becoming a good liar…probably rubbed off from Derek. Ew! 

"BS," he said after a few moments. I raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Excuse me?"

"I said BS. You were so thinking about me." I gulped when he decided to get out of his chair. He leaned down until his face was near me again. My heart was pounding and I wished he wasn't so close to me. I felt my hands get all sweaty and I mentally slapped myself. I knew if I diverted my eyes he'd know I was lying for sure. This was, of course, a test. I kept my eyes glued to his. His eyes were actually gorgeous. Most brown eyes aren't but his had a certain lustful tint to them…or maybe I was imagining things. 

"I'm not like those girls at school Derek. I don't think about you constantly. And I was thinking about the test I'm having tomorrow," I said lying through my teeth. He pouted which made him look even more adorable. 

"You don't? What a pity," he said with a smirk. He stayed there for a couple more seconds before sitting back in his chair.

XOX

I was on my computer checking my email when I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and told whoever it was to come in. Thankfully, it was only Lizzie and not Derek. Ugh. I couldn't have handled him again. I smiled at Lizzie and she took a seat on my bed. She looked nervous and I turned my computer chair towards her and looked directly at her. 

"Is everything ok, Liz?" I asked. She sighed and shrugged. I got up and took a seat beside her. "What's up?"

"I'm having guy trouble. I think."

"You think?"

"That's just it. I don't know. I'm just totally confused! You know?" I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes in thought. 

"So, you're confused about a guy?" She nodded her head. I giggled a bit. "That's normal. Most guys are confusing. So what are you confused about?"

"I'm confused about whether we like each other," she said giving me a confused and sad expression. I started to speak and then caught what she was really saying. I gave her a confused expression. 

"Wait a minute, Liz. You don't even know if _you_ like him?" She nodded her head again. I grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Well, first I'd decide whether or not I liked the guy. When you figure that out you can stop by my room anytime, ok? But for now, all I can tell you is that you need to sort out your thoughts."

"Thanks, Casey."

"No problem, Liz." 

She stood up and left my room right as Derek entered my room. I rolled my eyes and sat back on my chair at my computer desk. He took a seat on the edge of my bed and smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow at him before turning my attention back to the computer screen. "What do you want?"

"I think it's funny."

"You think _what_ is funny?" I asked as I continued to type a reply to my dad. He chuckled a bit and I stopped what I was doing to take a deep, frustrated breath. 

"That you're giving guy advice." I grinned and looked his way. 

"Well, I am married," I said waggling the fingers on my left hand to show him the ring. He smirked. 

"That you are. And as your husband, I demand that you stop writing your pesky little emails and give me your full attention."

"And why, sweetheart, would I ever do that?" I asked turning my attention back to my computer again. Derek stood up and walked over so that he was directly behind me. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around my front (above chest). 

"It's our honeymoon."

"Derek, will you give that joke a re-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DEREK!"

I screamed and tried to get out of his grip but he was already carrying me out of my room. I started to flail my legs around but nothing seemed to work. "Derek," Edwin said as a greeting while he passed by paying no attention to what was going on. Ugh! Didn't anyone care that he was carrying me to wherever he was carrying me. I started to kick and struggled more as I saw we were going into his room. Once again, nothing happened. He shut the door and he finally dropped me…ON HIS BED! I was mad, confused, and most of all frustrated! He soon came onto the bed too and he basically straddled me. Um, what in the world was going on! 

"Derek, what the heck!" I shouted. There was a knock on Derek's door and I breathed a sigh of relief. Surely, this would be my savior. 

"Come in," Derek said as he glanced at the door. The door opened and George walked in. "Yeah, dad?"

"Just came in to tell you the hockey game will be on in a half an hour. Have fun you two," he said with a nod before he started to leave. 

"George!" I shouted. He stopped and turned towards me. 

"What?"

"Um, a little help here?" He chuckled and nodded his head. 

"Sorry. Derek, go easy on Casey will you?" 

With that, he left the room. Some parent he was! Here was his son straddling his step sister/fake wife and all he says is to go easy on me! What had this world come to? I sighed. Look like I was on my own, huh?

"Derek, what part of I'm not like those other girls do you not understand?"

"Oh, I understand but it's just fun to see you squirm," he grinned mischievously. I rolled my eyes. 

"Is this what that's about? To watch me squirm? Well, if it is congrats. Now let me go you freak." He shrugged and got off of me. 

"All you had to do was ask. Sheesh. Maybe you're the demented one," he said with a smirk. "Just know that my room is open anytime, babe." I rolled my eyes and stood up. I fixed my shirt and walked out of his room to go back to mine. There was just one little problem with that. My door was closed and it was locked. My mouth fell open and I continued to try and open the door. I let out a frustrated groan and crossed my arms over my chest. Suddenly, a thought flashed into my mind and it took all my might not to go crazy. I growled but there was no way I was giving him the satisfaction of going into his room. I huffed and turned around to go downstairs but a certain boy was smirking at me. "Having door troubles, Case?"

"You are such a jerk, you know that!"

"Well, how could this possibly be my fault? You were with me the whole time. There was no possible way that I could have done this. Even ask George," he said with a gasp. I couldn't believe he had seriously stooped that low. He planned the whole thing. From straddling me to George walking in on us. I pushed past him and went downstairs to go find mom. 

Stupid jerk.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me two whole months to FINALLY post this. I had about half ofit doneand then I was hit with a case of writer's block. Anyone a lawyer? Haha. Ok, lame joke. Anyways, I hope you like it! And forgive me? 


End file.
